halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Horror Nights Wiki
Welcome to The Halloween Horror Nights encyclopedia that . since October 2008 ; The Event * Halloween Horror Nights Orlando * Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood ;Props and Environments * The Lantern * The Flashlight * The Cake * Legendary Truth: Awakening * Shady Brook Rest Home and Sanitarium * Terra Cruentas * Shadowcreek Labs * Old Smokey * Revolving Tunnel ; Mazes * Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past * Dungeon of Terror * Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare * Body Collectors: Collections of the Past * Dead Exposure * Interstellar Terror * Leave it to Cleaver * Saw * PsychoScareapy: Home for the Holidays * Havoc: Dogs of War * Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past ; Scarezones * HHN: 20 Years of Fear * Horrorwood Die-In * Deadtropolis: Zombie Siege ; Contributors * hhnfan106 * thedirector13 ; Characters * Fear * The Cryptkeeper * Jack the Clown * The Caretaker * The Director * The Storyteller * Bloody Mary * The Usher * Fear * Lady Luck ; Shows * Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (2006) * Rocky Horror Picture Show: A Tribute * Brian Brushwood ; Other * List of Halloween Horror Nights Commercials * RUN (buisness) * Alice in Wonderland * Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Sindy * Behind the Screams: Unmasking the Horror Tour * The Wizard of Oz * Robosaurus * Warehouse eXXperience }} ;October 18, 2008 :Creation of the site. ;August 2, 2010 :HHN 20 is only days away! Prepare to die mortals ;August 5, 2010 :The environments page has gone live on the Orlando website ;August 13, 2010 :Friday the 13th, and Legendary Truth has been updated ;August 19 :Full 2010 reveal on the 26th ;August 23, 2010 :Horror Nights Convention sometime this year ;SEPTEMBER 24 :Horror Nights is here ;November 1 :Horror Nights is over for 2010 ;To Do List #Create articles on the event #Create articles for each icon #Upload images and other media to use on the site #experience Halloween Horror Nights for yourself. ;Creating articles To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. The '''Silver Screams was a haunted house featuring horror movies and the The Usher. ]] ]] __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse